


kiss me slow

by starryscorpios



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Child Neglect, Explicit Homophobia, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gossip, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rainy Days, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Slow Dancing, Study Date, closed doors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryscorpios/pseuds/starryscorpios
Summary: Rayla was trying to get home in the pouring rain, and she just so happened to stumble upon the house of Viren, Claudia, and Soren. Naturally, since the light was on, she went to the door and asked for shelter. Viren nearly turned her away but Claudia had other plans and let her inside.Little did either of them know that this would lead to a spiral of events, some good, some bad. The ride of their lives had just began: the question is... are they going to take it or leave it?





	kiss me slow

**Author's Note:**

> here's the first chapter! i don't know if it's going to be more or less than five chapters bc idk how many of these i'm going to have but! i'm here and i'm doing this because i need raydia.
> 
> title is perfect by ed sheeran

The day was soggy and wet, rain pouring as thunder crackled. Rayla was soaked, freezing down to her bones as she was walking home. About halfway home, she couldn't take the cold anymore, so she knocked on the door, hoping the person who lived there would let her borrow an umbrella or let her stay for a little while. The door swung open, and a focused Viren was standing there, glaring at the girl. "What do you want?" He grumbled, standing in the doorway.

"I was hoping to borrow an umbrella or come inside," the white-haired girl replied with a thick Scottish accent. "My house is a few blocks down, and my dad didn't end up picking me up like he was supposed to."

"What about your mother?" Viren crossed his arms as faint arguing could be heard in the background. "Excuse me for a second," the man turned back into the room, "Soren, Claudia, cut it out! There's someone at the door!"

The teens came running out with Claudia fuming. "Soren finished the milk AGAIN and put the empty container back in the fridge!" The blonde boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Before he could say anything, Viren cut them off.

"Go back in there, we'll talk about this later." Viren sighed and turned back to Rayla. "Sorry, but we have nothing to offer you." Claudia glanced back, noticing that she was dripping wet and obviously cold.

"No, wait," Claudia spoke up, stepping towards the door. "Come on, Father, we can't leave her outside." Viren reluctantly slid out of the way to let Rayla in. "Hey, you're that girl in my algebra class, yeah? The one who always passes notes across the classroom to Callum, getting him in trouble, right?"

"That's me, lassie," Rayla answered with a smirk. "He's my best friend, who is probably upset with me right now." The two girls laughed, and Soren watched them like it was a soap opera.

"So are you two just going to stand there awkwardly or are you going to do something?" Soren interjected, smirking slyly.

"Oh, shut up," Claudia retorted. "Do you want to head upstairs to the bathroom? You could presumably use something dry to wear and a way to dry the outfit you're currently wearing." Rayla agreed, following Claudia up the stairs to the bathroom. "I'll grab you something from my closet. Hang your clothes over the side of the bathtub, and we'll turn the heater on, so it dries faster." Claudia dashed back to her closet, reaching for an oversized jersey with her brother's name on it from his football season. She grabbed a pair of shorts to go with it and rushed back to the bathroom. "I'm not going to come in unless you want me to because I don't know if your clothes are off or not. You can open the door and take them whenever you want."

"Thanks for the concern but you can come in," Rayla said, opening the door. Claudia slowly entered, handing Rayla the clothes. "Thanks, you really didn't have to."

"Well, I wanted to. My father can be quite the asshole sometimes. I'll leave you to it, but my room is just down the hall. If you exit this room and look to your left, it's the room straight back." Claudia flashed Rayla one last smile before leaving the bathroom so she could change.

Claudia waited in her room, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. She continually monitored her appearance in the mirror while she waited for Rayla to walk back. After a few minutes, Rayla entered the room with the large jersey nearly falling off. "Is it supposed to be this big?"

Claudia laughed softly. "Yeah, it's supposed to be that big. I figured it's comfortable and pretty easy to move in. Pretty good for the few hours you'll be wearing it." An awkward silence fell between them before Claudia spoke up. "So, when will your dad get here?"

"He'll probably get here in half an hour, he and my other dad are probably busy working," Rayla smiled, sitting on Claudia's bed. "Hey, d'you mind teaching me how to do that algebra paper? I cannot for the life of me figure it out."

Claudia's face lit up. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, grabbing her algebra book. "Can you open my backpack and grab my blue notebook? I color-code my books because what are we, animals?" Rayla stifled a laugh as she rummaged through the bag. She found the blue notebook, but she wasn't prepared for what was on it. Little hearts covered the entire from aside from the words _Algebra_ and _property of Claudia._ Rayla cracked open the notebook as Claudia was rushing around, searching for a pencil. The notebook's interior was also covered in hearts, most of them including the letter "R" in them. Rayla chuckled, closing the notebook as Claudia turned to her. "So do you have my notebook?"

"Right here," she answered, handing over the notebook. Claudia started teaching Rayla everything she understood and hoped that it made enough sense.

"Did all of that make sense? Do you need a break?" Claudia asked, anxiety present in her voice.

"Calm down, Claudia." Rayla sat a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It made enough sense, although I would gladly take a break." Claudia sighed, relieved that she could take a break as her brain was fried.

"Okay, do you want anything from downstairs like tea or coffee? Maybe something to eat?"

"Would it be much trouble for a cup of tea?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back." Claudia slipped downstairs and made a cup of tea for Rayla while making a cup of hot brown morning potion for herself. She carefully brought them back upstairs, setting them on her desk. "It's hot, so be careful," Claudia warned, sounding just like her mother. Rayla rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my dads." The two of them laughed at that, sipping their drinks before Rayla decided to mention what she saw on the notebook. "So, I took a look at your notebook when I went to grab it... Who's the R that you keep doodling hearts around?" Rayla hoped she hadn't been too forward. After all, she was just curious, and she would be okay with Claudia saying no.

Claudia sighed, setting her mug down before she started to speak. "There's this... girl in my algebra class. She's remarkably attractive, intelligent, playful, and all around astonishing. She doesn't this, of course. I could never tell her... At least not tell her that I say these things about her." Rayla forced a small smile, assuming Claudia was talking about someone else. "The truth is... the girl I'm talking about? She's sitting in the same room as me, finally knowing how I feel about her, and I'm scared to see if she feels the same or not."

Rayla didn't register that Claudia was talking about her for a few seconds. Once she realized, her face lit up. "Wait, you're talking about _me?"_ The long-haired girl nodded, and Rayla covered her mouth. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Both girls glanced at the door to Claudia's room, pushing it closed. "So..." Claudia leaned against the door with a confident air about her.

"I like you too," Rayla confessed. "I think you're crazy sometimes, but usually crazy beautiful applies too." She stood up and took a few steps towards Claudia.

"Crazy, huh?" Claudia teased. "Well, crazy isn't the only thing I can be." The distance between the two of them was slim, at the largest, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "You just going to stand there and look?" Rayla bit her lip while Claudia posed confidently in front of her. She took a step forward, looking for the green light to keep going. "Yes, you can kiss me, you dumbass." Rayla pulled Claudia away from the door and pressed their lips and bodies together. Neither of them had thought about this moment before, but they both hoped it would never end. Rayla's arms slid down to Claudia's waist, and Claudia's hands cupped Rayla's face at the same time. They ended up falling onto Claudia's bed, but before anything heated up, Viren practically stormed into the room with the white-haired father of Rayla, Runaan, close behind.

"Claudia!" Viren exclaimed, all while Runaan was trying to stifle laughter behind him. "What are you doing?" The two girls had long moved apart from each other and found their faces heating up with embarrassment. Viren shook his head. "We will talk about this _later,_ young lady." Soren had just come up the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Oooo, Claudia got BUSTED!" Soren teased, smirking. He stepped into the doorway, and his jaw dropped. "Wait, Claudia got to have a girl in her room, but I can't have guys over? That's not fair!"

"Shut _up,_ Soren," Claudia snapped, shooting daggers at him. "It's not what it looks like." She stood up, brushing off her outfit. Rayla walked past the flustered Claudia, kissing her cheek before leaving the room. Claudia's face flushed, and she felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. Rayla and Runaan left, leaving Viren, Soren, and Claudia to talk.

"What were you thinking, Claudia?" Viren scolded, glaring at his daughter. "You don't have the time to get distracted with love. You must be focused on your studies to get into an exceptional college. I'm not paying for some lowly public school because your grades aren't high enough."

"Enough, will you?" Claudia screamed, avoiding making eye contact with him. "I get it, we're never good enough for you." Viren glared at Claudia while she continued expressing. "You told Soren that he wasn't adequate enough for you because he didn't get the team captain spot when he shouldn't even be eligible for it. You told me that grades are more important than friends, so I isolated myself for years because I thought that's what you wanted. You never think of anyone other than yourself, and that's where you failed as a parent. You aren't supposed to make your kids feel like they're not enough for you." Claudia wiped a tear from her eye as she crossed her arms and turned away from Soren and Viren. Viren rolled his eyes and left the room while Soren approached Claudia carefully.

"Hey, Claudia?" Soren whispered, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

"What, Soren?" Claudia replied, a sniffly sound to her voice.

"I think you said what Dad needed to hear." He paused, taking a deep breath. "He'll probably come around soon. I'm proud of you, Claudia, because that had to be hard..." He wrapped his arms around Claudia, hugging her with a bear hug. Claudia was taken by surprise but didn't push him off.

"Thanks, Soren." She sighed and hugged him back a little.

"Also, that girl? You have taste, Claudia." She punched Soren in the shoulder, laughing with a bit of a nervous air surrounding it. "What, it's true!"

"Well, thanks, but Father would never agree..."

"Well, screw him." Claudia giggled, sighing softly.

"I know. You ready for dinner?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

\------------

Meanwhile, Rayla and Runaan spent the car ride home talking about Rayla's... _encounter_ with Claudia. "So," Runaan piped up from the driver's seat. "How was it?"

Rayla turned to him confused. "How was what?" Runaan chuckled.

"How was whatever you did with that girl?" Rayla's hands came up and covered her face as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Dad! We didn't do anything! I don't even know her that well!" Rayla tried to plead her case, but Runaan didn't believe her.

"If you don't know her that well, why were you on top of her?" Rayla let out an exasperated sigh, and Runaan just laughed. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

As soon as they got home, Runaan ran up to his husband and started gushing. "So, Tink, I went to pick up Rayla. Nothing weird about that, right? She was at a friend's house though, so I got her text and met her there. Of course, I talked to her parents, but Rayla wasn't downstairs, so naturally, we walked upstairs to find the door to the room closed. The girl's father opened the door, and Rayla and the other girl were practically on top of each other!" Tinker, as Runaan frequently called him, was standing over the counter, chopping potatoes as Runaan was going on about Rayla's romantic encounters. He smiled slyly, summoning Rayla over.

"Is this true?" He asked, his voice smooth and soothing. "You found a girl that you like?"

Rayla felt her heart race at just the thought of Claudia, but she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. "Yeah, Dad, I think I did. I didn't even get her number though."

"No matter," Tink replied. "You can get it tomorrow at school." Rayla smiled. She knew her dads would always support her when it came to romance. "Dinner's almost ready, can you two set the table?" Runaan and Rayla set up the table in no time at all as Tinker brought out the food to put on the table. They ate dinner with loud conversation, but all Rayla could think about was seeing Claudia the next day at school.

**Author's Note:**

> some of the tags in the story might change or have some added because i am not super sure where this story is going but i have a plan! multi-chap fics are big commitments but i'm going to try to do it
> 
> the wlws deserve good food and i'm here to deliver


End file.
